


Echte Fachmänner

by cricri



Series: Münster Drabbles [31]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Humor, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: „Ich finde, wir sollten uns aufteilen.“>Post in meinem LJ
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel
Series: Münster Drabbles [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/54741
Kudos: 10





	Echte Fachmänner

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: „Ich finde, wir sollten uns aufteilen.“  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Genre: Humor  
> Länge: 300 Wörter (Triple Drabble)  
> Zeit: 22 Minuten

***

„Ich finde, wir sollten uns aufteilen.“

O.K. Thiel warf einen ungläubigen Blick zur Seite. Das war jetzt nicht Boernes Ernst, oder? Erst drängte er sich hier rein und mußte unbedingt mitkommen, wo er gar nix zu suchen hatte, und dann so was.

„Ich sage Ihnen, das ist viel erfolgversprechender. Sie nehmen die eine Hälfte und gehen links um den Friedhof, und ich gehe mit dem Rest die Straße rechts entlang.“

„Das ist viel zu weit!“ Er warf Boerne einen beschwörenden Blick zu. Konnte der sich doch wohl denken, daß er heute Abend noch was anderes vorhatte! „Wir gehen mitten durch, basta.“

Betretenes Füßescharren und auf den Boden starren allenthalben. Es war doch nicht zu fassen. War er denn hier im Kindergarten!?

„Thiel …“ Boerne schubste ihn leicht an. „Man könnte meinen, Sie machen das zum ersten Mal. Klinken putzen, na, Sie wissen doch, wie das geht! Wo wollen Sie denn auf dem Friedhof klingeln? Viel Erfolg werden Sie da nicht haben, das kann ich Ihnen gleich sagen, ich bin vom Fach.“

Jetzt fingen die ersten auch noch zu kichern an. Unerhört.

„Dann teilen wir uns halt auf.“ Bevor das hier noch länger dauerte. Boerne würde sowieso keine Ruhe geben, bevor er nachgab. „Sie nehmen die Skelette und Hexen, und ich die Gespenster und Ninjas.“

Natürlich dauerte es dann doch noch eine Weile, bevor die ganze Gruppe zur allseitigen Zufriedenheit aufgeteilt war. Andererseits – so kamen sie zwar langsamer vorwärts, aber die Taschen wurden zusehends voller, und irgendwann mußten diese gierigen kleinen Kröten doch mal den Hals voll kriegen. Spätestens, wenn sie den Süßkram nicht mehr schleppen konnten. Seine Laune besserte sich schlagartig. Vielleicht würde er es ja noch vor Boerne nach Hause schaffen! Auf der anderen Seite des Friedhofs gab es nämlich nur auf einer Straßenseite Häuser … von wegen, vom Fach.

* Fin *


End file.
